A Sister's Love
by kryptofan974
Summary: When Yakumo becomes sick in Ep 23 of "2nd Semester", what will Tenma do when she finds Yakumo sick in bed?


**AN: New School Rumble One-Shot!**

**My favorite episode of SR is from 2nd Semester: Episode 23**

**In it, at the end, Yakumo gets sick and remembers a moment in the past when she was sick then and Tenma did something sweet for her. They kinda left it at that after Harima helped. **

**After seeing that, I was glad that they showed a "sister scene" with Tenma and Yakumo when they were little, but it got me wondering about what Tenma would do once she came home to find her sister suffering. So, I wrote this...and rather quickly too. IN ONE NIGHT! Whew! And man was I tired the next day!**

**Its kind of a suckish story, since i wrote it so quickly. But I would appreciate it if you R and R. X3 Arigatou!**

**School Rumble is owned by Jin Kobayashi Studio Comet, and FUNimation**

**Please ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Harima snorted as he came back to the conscious world. He sat up slowly and yawned, but stopped in the middle when he realized that Yakumo was still asleep. Harima glance outside the window and saw that the snow still hadn't let up from when he came in to the Tsukamoto residence. His pet giraffe, Pyotr, and his other animal companions had warned him that "she" was in trouble. Hearing the news, his one-track mind thought that they meant Tenma was in danger, however, when he got to the house, he found Tenma's sister, Yakumo, lying on the floor, burning up with an intense fever. He put her to bed, but fell asleep next to her bed for he had stayed up working on his comic book.

He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, then turned to Yakumo, lying in her bed. Her black cat, Iori, was sleeping; curled up beside the girl. Yakumo's cheeks were a dark crimson shade, and sweat was forming on her forehead. Harima could hear her breathing coming in short pants, and he knew that her temperature was high just by looking at her condition.

_What should I do? Should I take her to the hospital? _

Questions and suggestions ran through his mind rapidly and he was so focused that when Yakumo started to cough, he jumped nearly three feet from the surprise. She twitched as she coughed, and the fit did not subside for a good few minutes. Once she was finished, she settled back down under the covers, moaning. Harima sighed and laid his hand on her forehead.

_Damn. She's burning up. I need to do something._

But before he could move, Harima heard a slam from the front of the house and a familiar voice called out, making his heart leap for joy, then drop from shock. It was Tenma.

"YAKUMO! I'M HOME!" she cheered from the entrance. Harima loved that sweet voice of hers. Every time she spoke was a moment of pure bliss for the delinquent. He smiled sheepishly at the fact that Tenma sounded so cheerful. But then he froze in terror.

_Crap! I can't let Tenma see me! She'll get the wrong idea no matter how many times I try to explain! Its bad enough she thinks that Yakumo and I are dating, but this…this is too much! I gotta get out of here!_

Harima's gaze darted around the room, trying to find a way out. Then, he saw the big sliding door in the room. Pyotr was standing outside there, being the ever-so obedient giraffe. Harima quickly, but quietly, ran to the door, slid it open then slid it closed once he was outside, jumped on his giraffe and commanded the animals to run. As Pyotr galloped down the street, Harima silently prayed.

_Yakumo…I'm sorry and I hope you're okay…_

* * *

"Yakumo? Are you here?" Tenma called, walking around the house. She had called out to her sister a few times already, but she hadn't answered. Now Tenma was starting to get worried; _Where is she?_

Tenma searched the kitchen, the laundry room, and her own bedroom. Tenma had yet to check Yakumo's room.

_Maybe she's asleep…_

Tenma walked to the door, slid it open, and peeked inside. She sighed quietly once she saw Yakumo lying in her bed, sleeping soundly. Tenma tiptoed into the large room and walked over to Yakumo's bedside. Iori perked her head up and purred loudly. Tenma put a finger over her lips, as if to tell the cat to be quiet.

Though Tenma was relieved she found her sister, the way Yakumo looked bothered Tenma. Her face was flushed, except for her red cheeks, and black bags lay heavily under her eyes. Little drops of sweat dotted her forehead, and her nose was running a little bit. Also, Yakumo's breathing was a little irregular, which didn't sit right with Tenma.

She put her hand on Yakumo's shoulder, and as soon as it came in contact, Yakumo's eyes shot open and her gaze darted around the room, before settling on Tenma.

"Oh…h-hi…sis…you're h-home…" Yakumo stuttered, shivering as if a strong gust of winter wind brushed past.

"Yeah. We got home earlier because the ski slopes her closed; they were expecting a blizzard, so we got out of there as soon as we could, because we didn't want to…"

Tenma's smile turned into a scowl when she saw Yakumo's eyes drooping.

"Yakumo, are you all right? You don't look so good."

Her sister looked away for a minute, and then nodded unconvincingly. Tenma didn't buy it; she knew when something was wrong with Yakumo. Tenma moved her hand up to Yakumo's forehead, and gasped when she felt the warmth coming from it.

"Yakumo…you're sick!"

Yakumo cringed when Tenma raised her voice, and Tenma covered her mouth once she realized that she made Yakumo's pounding headache worse. Yakumo moaned lightly, shifting uncomfortably and covering her trembling body with the blanket.

"Why didn't you call to tell me? I would've come right over to look after you" Tenma tried to control her voice volume this time.

Yakumo started to stammer, "It…it just c-came on so suddenly…I can't even remember getting into b-bed…All I remember w-was that I w-was making tea; I felt s-sick and then…everything w-went b-b-black…"

She grimaced as another coughing spasm seized her. Tenma rubbed her back until the fit ended. Yakumo shifted in bed again and looked up at Tenma, her apple-red eyes glimmering with fever.

"T-tenm-m-ma…I f-feel…so d-dizzy…" she whimpered, exhaustion tugging at her consciousness. Tenma bit her lip as she thought of what to do.

"Hang on, Yakumo. I'll be right back." And with that Tenma got up and walked to the kitchen. She planned in her mind about what she would get for Yakumo.

_Now let me see…first, she needs medicine…_

Tenma danced over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a small bottle of Tylenol.

_Next…she needs something to help her throat…_

Tenma took a glass and filled it with clear water for Yakumo to drink from. She set it down on the counter next to the medicine.

_And she also needs a cold cloth…_

Tenma went to get a small washcloth from the laundry room, but Yakumo's small moans averted her attention, and she went back to the kitchen to retrieve her items, and then went back into Yakumo's room. She knelt down beside the bed and laid the items on the floor. As Yakumo coughed, Tenma opened the Tylenol bottle, shook out a pill and gave it to Yakumo. She also handed the glass of water to her and watched her as she popped the pill into her mouth and washed it down with the water.

Once she was done, Tenma quickly realized that she had forgotten the cold cloth for Yakumo. She got up and walked to the laundry room and stooped to pick up a cloth, when she noticed through the window that it was snowing outside.

_This is just like the time…when we were little…and Yakumo got sick…and…_

Suddenly, Tenma ran out the door and into the yard, which was covered in snow. She didn't care that she didn't have a coat on, or that her slippers were getting colder. She just stared at the white blanket that was her yard and after a while, she bent down to scoop up a handful of snow. She patted it and molded it until it was an oval shape; nice and smooth, like an egg. Tenma glanced around until she found two small emerald leaves lying delicately on top of the snow. Then, Tenma quickly searched the ground until she found what she was looking for; two tiny berries that had fallen from a nearby tree.

She took the leaves and placed them at the top of the snow lump on both sides to represent ears, and took the berries and stuck them in the front of the snow lump to represent eyes. Tenma smiled and hurried back inside, eager to give it to Yakumo.

Not even minding that she was tracking snow in the house, Tenma made her way to Yakumo's bedroom. But once she set foot inside the room, she tiptoed quietly again. Not that it mattered, because Yakumo heard her footsteps and glanced painfully to her side.

"Hey…T-tenma…" she moaned, smiling slightly that her sister was all right after she had sprinted out of the house in such a manner. Tenma knelt down again and held out her hands, to show her sculpture. Yakumo blinked at it, confused, but then her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"A bunny?"

"Sort of…" Tenma answered, brushing Yakumo's black bangs away from her face and placing the "bunny" on her forehead. Yakumo gasped from the coldness, but then smiled once she felt it lower her fever a little.

"T-t-thank you…so…m-much…Sis…"

Tenma smiled and stroked Yakumo's hair, replying "No problem."

Yakumo giggled. Just then, a sudden memory zipped through Yakumo's mind.

_Yakumo coughed hard, sitting up in bed and her body twitching. Once she was done, she lay back on the bed, breathing heavily. It was a bad fever; probably one of the worst she had ever had. She felt so tired and ill, that she found it hard to get up out of bed._

_A faint grinding noise made Yakumo glance to her side, and saw Tenma standing there in her dress, snow on her hair and shoulders. It was snowing outside and Yakumo could feel the cool breeze make its way inside. The grinding noise was the door sliding open._

"_Hi Sis" Yakumo whispered. _

_Tenma still grinned, "Yakumo, are you still sick?"_

"_Uh huh…" Yakumo smiled back._

_Tenma walked inside and held out her hands, showing a small snow sculpture_**_._**

"_Here; I made this for you."_

_Yakumo stared at the small snow sculpture; it was a round, and at the same time, oval-shaped lump of snow with two green leaves on the top of it and two berries in the middle at the front. It looked like…_

"_A bunny?"_

"_Sort of" and with that, Tenma placed it on Yakumo's head. Yakumo blinked, and smiled at it. She now understood what it was for; Tenma had made that to bring her fever down. Yakumo grinned at Tenma, full of gratitude._

"_Thank you so much, Sis. It feels so nice and cool…"_

"_Really? I'm so glad" Tenma giggled. Yakumo felt wonderful for having an older sister that cared so much for her well-being._

"_You're the best…" Yakumo stated, before falling asleep._

Even now, Yakumo felt grateful to Tenma. She loved her so much, and Yakumo loved her with as much intensity as well. She murmured, "This is just…l-like when we were little, right, Tenma?" But before Tenma could answer, she gave in to the fatigue and fell fast asleep.

Tenma also giggled, happy that Yakumo had remembered that memory. She covered Yakumo's body completely, and smiled down at her sleeping sister. Tenma loved her so much, and she knew that Yakumo felt the same way. And Tenma felt that no matter what, she would always to be there to look out for Yakumo's safety, and Tenma felt grateful that Yakumo did the same for her.

"Yes. Exactly like when we were little…" she whispered, kissing Yakumo on the cheek, happy that her sister was all right. She got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, knowing that Yakumo would be fine…

* * *

**AN: YAY! SISTERLY LOVE!**

**WEll I hope that was a good one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Arigatou and Sayonara!**

**~Lizard-chan**


End file.
